peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-12-28 ; Comments *(Adapted from the writeup at Fades in Slowly). This Peel show is an absolute gem for many obvious reasons (look at the songs he plays), but for those obsessed with the annual Festive Fifty, it provides invaluable info regarding the near-mythical 1977 Festive Fifty. Very little was known about this chart, apart from rumours that one existed, until the publication of Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions. *Well, the end-of-year show you're about to be dazzled by confirms categorically that Peel did indeed broadcast a full festive chart at the end of 1977, although from what he says in this show, he seems merely to have chosen his favourite sixty tracks for that year. *This show isn't Peel's festive 60 for the year; it is the show broadcast the night after he'd completed the list. It is, however, an absolute belter, as Peel showcases his favourite session tracks of the year. This was quite an eye-opener: despite Peel’s later admission that he had tended to let punk dominate his shows during this period, there are many other genres represented, although I can’t imagine why that would surprise me to much. *(Please note: Many mp3 copies of this show incorrectly label it as taking place on 30 December 1977, when there was no Peel programme. This is the date of the show given in Ken Garner's authoritative The Peel Sessions book.) Sessions (Best sessions of 1977) *Motors *Frankie Miller *Lurkers *Steel Pulse *Elvis Costello & The Attractions *Fabulous Poodles *Stranglers *Coliseum 2 *Boomtown Rats *June Tabor *Slits (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting Part One *Motors: Dancing The Night Away (JP confirms the existence of a festive chart, a festive 60 which he appears to have chosen himself, and that this track was his number one.) *Frankie Miller: Ain’t Got No Money *Lurkers: Then I Kissed Her *Steel Pulse: Prodigal Son *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Mystery Dance (Begs for tickets for the Chelsea v. Liverpool cup match) *Lone Star: Bells Of Berlin *Fabulous Poodles: When The Summer's Through *Stranglers: Bring On The Nubiles *Coliseum 2: Intergalactic Strut *Boomtown Rats: Looking After Number One *June Tabor: Riding Down To Portsmouth *Slits: Love And Romance *Motors: Freeze *Lurkers Freak Show *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: Less Than Zero *Frankie Miller: Jealous Guy *(File 3 fades out & back in) Part Two *Lone Star: From All Of Us To All Of You *Steel Pulse: Bad Man *Boomtown Rats: Mary Of The Fourth Form (Bob Gelding?) *Slits: New Town *Fabulous Poodles: Mr. Mic *Lurkers: Total War *June Tabor: No Man's Land *Stranglers: No More Heroes *Frankie Miller: Be Good To Yourself *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: Red Shoes *Coliseum 2: Lament *Motors: You Beat The Hell Out Of Me *Frankie Miller: Be Good To Yourself (yes, for the second time in the space of 15 minutes) File ;Name *JP_30dec77_pt1.mp3 (misdated) *JP_30dec77_pt2.mp3 (misdated) *1977-12-28a.mp3 (renamed and rehoused) *1977-12-28b.mp3 (renamed and rehoused) *1977-12-28 John Peel Sessions 2.mp3 ;Length *1/a 01:00:32 *2/b 00:50:46 *3) 01:53:29 ;Other * ;Available *1) Fades in Slowly *2) Mooo (rehoused) *3) Mooo Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online